


A Gift

by ScarletWitching



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, early romance, just scarlet vision being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitching/pseuds/ScarletWitching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being consoled by The Avengers, Wanda tries a new coping mechanism which is causing her a hell of a lot of frustration. The team informs Vision of her anger and he then tries to figure out what's bothering his friend. (Written as a companion piece to Adjustments, you can read alone but it'll make more sense if you read that one first!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So this is actually what prompted my first story Adjustments, this scene right here. I hope that Wanda isn't too OOC, but the situation kind of calls for it. I'm a huge fan of slow-burn romances where it takes them a bit to actually acknowledge their feelings and such so that's the route i'm taking if I continue this verse, I hope that y'all don't mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

A red orb shot through the doorway for the third time within the past half hour causing the three avengers in the next room to jump in surprise, but quickly return to their respective projects. It had been a week since the Avengers had tried their luck at consoling Wanda, and it had been a quiet week too, up until now.

“What’s got witchy-poo so upset about now?” Tony asked the room.

Steve shrugged looking tired and a little annoyed as he waited for toast to pop. Natasha spoke up, “You know if it’s bothering you so much Stark you could just leave. I mean, you’ve retired from the team why do you even bother hanging out here so much?”

“Well, I do pay for this facility.” Tony said matter of fact, “...and I get lonely at the apartment when Pepper isn’t home.”

“Aww poor baby,” Natasha smirked as she screwed part of the gun she was assembling together. A frustrated groan came from the next room.

“Should we check on her?” Steve questioned.

“That’s what I’m saying!” Tony exclaimed dramatically. 

Natasha laughed sarcastically, “A lot of good that will do you.”

“What do you mean?” Tony implored. 

Natasha set down her tool and the gun, “What I’m saying is that you of all people walking in there questioning her is the most idiotic thing I think you’ve ever considered.”

Tony’s mouth fell open in mock shock, “You mean, Bewitched doesn’t like having me around?”

“To be fair, your name was branded on the shells that killed her family and destroyed her home,” Steve shrugged animatedly. 

“Kay, well…” Tony swiped the toast from Steve’s hand and walked out. 

“He does have a point, should we talk to her?” Steve asked.

“No, the only people who Wanda trusts are Vision and Clint who are both not here right now, we should just-” She was cut off when another red ball hit the wall across from the young witch’s room, “Wait it out.”

 

In her room Wanda was becoming increasingly more frustrated, no matter what she tried nothing was working the way she wanted it to. 

“Try this Wanda, it helps. Bullshit.” She muttered to herself as she started over again for the seventh time in the hour. She quickly became aware of Vision approaching her room, his mind as clear as ever. “Fuck,” she sighed. 

He knocked on the doorframe while leaning there, knowing well enough that the act was unnecessary. “Miss Wanda, I hear and see…” He gestured to the burn marks on the wall opposite her room, “that you’re having a hard time with something. May I be of service?”

“Come in Vish,” Wanda sighed setting the mess in her hands down, gesturing to it. “Do you know how to fix this?”

“Well, Wanda…” He regarded the mess for a moment trying to decipher what she was aiming to achieve, “What exactly am I fixing?”

Wanda paused, blushing, “Um, I’m trying to knit.” Vision processed her confession and found himself shaking with laughter. 

“Hey!” Wanda smacked his arm, “This isn’t a joke.” But halfway through her scolding she too started to laugh out loud. Vision didn’t laugh to this extent very often, and it caught her very much off-guard. The two of them looked at each other and laughed harder. 

A ghost of a laugh still evident in his voice, Vision finally sobered enough to talk. “Well, with my knowledge I’m sure we can find a way to teach even you how to knit.”

“Remember back when you only understood sarcasm to a certain extent?” Wanda asked him, “I miss that time.” 

Vision’s smile faded, “I apologize.” Wanda laughed again and he looked at her, totally lost. 

“Nice to see that the time has not been completely lost,” She chuckled. 

“Miss Maximoff,” Vision said seriously. Wanda froze slightly but he then cracked a smile, “Do you want my help?”

“Yes.”

As Vision had been in Wanda’s room every night helping her sleep peacefully, they were very at home around one another so him crossing the room and sitting himself down on the bed beside her was nothing out of the ordinary. But it still made Wanda’s heart do strange things when he was in this close proximity to her. She’d be lying to herself if she claimed that she didn’t have feelings for Vision, but it was just a crush. Like an annoying schoolgirl crush that she hoped she would grow out of very quickly. She was The Scarlet Witch, she didn’t get these silly crushes on boys, androids even. But when they were unknotting the yarn and their fingers brushed that didn’t stop her from her breath catching. 

They sat in her bed for a good hour and a half as he taught her the basics and slowly, she began to catch on. He taught her how to to basic patterns, switch colours, and cast of; soon enough she was knitting like a pro. 

“See, now you’ve got the hang of it,” Vision smiled as she casted on some black yarn.

“Thank you, Vision.” She smiled at the android beside her. They sat in silence for a moment before she decided to take a risk and quickly kiss him on the cheek. It was a different feeling than kissing Pietro’s cheek, Vision’s cheek was more cold and hard feeling than a human cheek but nevertheless she had kissed him and there was no taking that back. 

Vision froze and touched the cheek she’d kissed and smiled a little. “It appears you have this under control now. I will see you at dinner time.” 

 

When Vision walked out of Wanda’s room he still had his hand on his cheek. Natasha looked up from her reading at the kitchen table and eyed him carefully. “Hey Vish, you okay?” She didn’t want to outwardly ask him if Wanda had hurt him because the whole team knew that of all people Vision trusted Wanda the most and vice-versa so it was unlikely.

“Yes, Miss Romanov...I’m fine.” He stated, sounding confused and nervous. He joined her at the table. “May I gain your input for a moment.”

“Yes, of course.” She set down her papers and gave him her undivided attention. 

“As I was developped by Tony Stark, I was gifted with a wealth of knowledge on anything and everything he saw fit.” Vision explained, “However I seem to be lacking information on many feelings...including the romantic sort.” 

“Did something happen with you and Wanda, may I ask?” Natasha smirked a little. 

“I was helping miss Maximoff learn how to knit properly, and after we finished she thanked me and she kissed me on my cheek. And I don’t exactly know what that means,” He stated truthfully. 

“So Tony Stark programed you to have knowledge on knitting and not about feelings...Yup that sounds just about right.” Natasha shook her head with an amused smile, “Well, she is from a European country, as am I, and as a custom it is common to kiss people on their cheeks in greeting or before separated. However, I’ve never seen her kiss any other member of the team ever before, so I imagine she does not follow those customs. It really depends on her as a person, I’m not very familiar with her as she stays in her room outside of training but it could be her way of showing you that she’s comfortable with you. Because I don’t know her very well I can’t confirm whether or not it’s because she has romantic feelings for you, but that is a possibility as well.”

“How can I find out if her intentions are other than friendship?” Vision asked, confused.

Natasha laughed, “Welcome to the most common question of the human condition, Vision.” 

“I don’t follow…”

“Even humans are confused by what these signals mean, you’re not alone. What you’re feeling right now is very human and very normal. Perhaps Tony gave you more access to feelings and emotions than either of us thought,” She winked. 

“So what do I do?” Vision inquired.

“Do you have feelings of the romantic nature for Wanda?”

“I believe I might,” Vision nodded.

“Well the first thing you’ll want to do is make sure that you one hundred percent do. So maybe talk to Tony or the guys about it.” She shrugged, “And then you also need to take things at her pace as well. She lost her brother, the only member of her family that she had left. You don’t want to jump into anything too early with someone who’s grieving.”

“Okay. Thank you miss Romanov,” Vision smiled, his mind whirling with all this new information. 

“Anytime Vish, if you have questions in the future just let me know.” She smiled and buried herself back in her mass of papers. 

 

Five days later Vision was sitting on the couch watching some Netflix movies, the guys had suggested he watch some romantic comedies to further educate himself on human romantic behaviour, when Wanda emerged from her room. She had her hands hidden behind her back as she walked toward him. 

 

“Good afternoon Vision.” She smiled as she sat beside him on the couch. “Interesting movie choice,” She chuckled as Pretty Woman was playing on the screen. 

“Good afternoon Wanda, I’m studying human relationships. Tony didn’t program Jarvi-er Me with a firm knowledge on them so I’ve been told to watch your movies to figure it out.” He smiled, “Are your hands okay?”

“Oh! Um yes,” She smiled, embarrassed. “I wanted to thank you again for helping me learn how to knit and well I thought maybe this would be a good way.” She pulled her hands out in front of her offering him the article in them. He took the item in his hands and let it open in his lap. It was a scarf, it wasn’t perfectly knitted it varied in thickness and colour but it didn’t look bad at all. “I know that you don’t get cold much but I thought you’d find it funny.”

“Wanda I adore it,” Vision smiled. “Are you sure that you don’t want to keep it though, you worked hard on learning and you’ll need one.”

“No, it’s fine.” She smiled, “I have enough yarn to make one for myself.” 

“Well then, thank you.” Vision laughed, setting it down on his lap and hugging her quickly. She hugged him back before he pulled away and got up. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I must go for my training.” She flattened her jacket nervously, “I will see you later!” She quickly got in the open elevator, waved again, and descended to training grounds. 

Back in the living room, Vision’s eyes stayed glued to where she had just left before shaking his head fondly, “I need to study more.”


End file.
